sometimes bad people need saving too
by Sailor Swifty
Summary: would Kim save her most drangors enemy and if it was when they were trying to stop them from there evil? This is kim and shego friendship only
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own kim possible, if I did it would still be on tv and never gotten cancelled in the first place _

_Sorry no bate for this one. Will find one for the next story, wanted to get this up_

_Rated T_

_Sometimes bad people need saving too_

_Kim had saved monkey fist, when DNAmy dressed and a gorilla took him, because he had not caused any trouble on that day or when darken was possied by the prite spirit. would Kim save her most drangors enemy and if it was when they were trying to stop them from there evil?"give up Kimmie" shego said as she fired green plamse at her. Kim dodged it, how could a cheerleader fight crime and be this hard to hit, what shego always wonder during a fit.a helicopter whirled above with a rope ladder hanging down, shego jumps up and grabs on to it "later Kimmie" and the helicopter flys off._

_here is more to read. first chapter was to set it sat in a chair at the lair as drakken talked about his plan to take over the world. she was filing the tips on her gloves. "shego, all in need is one more thing for my plan, a plane is taking a pulsar from one place to another and we must take it with this pulsar i can take over the world, it will send signals of mind control waves." drakken raved"sure" shego said sarcastily. drakken and shego got ready and drive the hover craft to the plane in the air, on the side of the the door was opened, drakken got close to the plane and shego jumped into the planeshego saw monkeyfist "monkey fist?" shego said"what are you doing here" he asked. "geting the pulsar" shego resopedmeanwhile wade had informed kim about the plasar and she was on her, was the plane she was on aprroched the other place kim shot out her graphin gun and woung into the plane"shego, monkeyfist?" kid said. "great." shego saidshego and kim started fighting. monkey fist wnet for the pular. shego as this out of the cover of her eye."no you don't monkey boy" shego said. shego and monkey fist start fighting, shego didn't relaise how close the plane door she was and when monkey fist kick her her fell out and manger to grab was now hang out of the plane. kim turned around and wonder where shego went. monkeyfist grabed a parshut and the pulair and just as we was about to jump out of the plane "hate to leave you hanging but i have to go." monkey fist said. shego tried to pull herself up but just couldn'tand he jumped out of the plane. kim walked to the egde and plane door and saw shego hanging ._

_Fight for Season 5 of Kim possible. Go here to help and join the group_

_.??gid=95263933347_


	2. Chapter 2

**shego tired climbing back into the plane, her hands with out thinking grab shego's wrist, shego was now hanging farther out of the plane, the only thing keeping her from falling out was KimGreat shego thought, Kim pulled shego back into the plane. shego laid on her back chatching her breath. "I'm so going to kick that monkey freaks butt." shego pulled out her kimuacator "Wade i need a ride to monkey fist hideout, he got away." "I'm going to, monkey boy, is going to get it" shego said."Kim, is shego there?" wade asked."yea, both her and monkey fist were after the pulsar, and her kick she out of the plane, she managed to grab on and when she tired to get back in she slipped, but no big i saved her."I'll have someone give you a ride to your house you can take your car.." wade saidKim found the pursuits, and gave one to shego. "this is our stop." Kim said. "whatever." shego respondthey both jumped out of the plane and after a little free fail they pulled there suitsafter landing the got on there ride. "okay, we are here" Kim saidthey went to the garage, "we are taking that", shego laughed"just get in" Kim said. Kim drove to pick up Ron."why did you save me" shego asked"because i couldn't just let you fall, that would be mean. you a a villain but you don't desrive to fall out of a airplane." Kim said"oh, i see what this is about, the time i was turned nice, you saw that and not the real me." shego"No, that's not why i care, you don't desrive to fall out of a plane and die just because you a evil sometimes bad people need saving too." Kim said"you are way to nice, and thanks princess. and you will tell no one i thanked you for saving my life" shego said"got it, lips are sealed."they arrived the Ron's house "back seat Ron.' Kim said "Kim why is shego here, wade told me you saved her." Ron said "shut it duffus" shego said."tell me again, why we are driving" shego asked she puts her feet up and files her nailsKim pushed the button to activate the rockets and the car took off into the air. "this thing fly." shego saidthey were on there way to get monkey fistTBC **

**Fight for Season 5 of Kim possible. Go here to help and join the group**

**.??gid=95263933347**


	3. Chapter 3

" yep, my brother fixed it up and made it fly" Kim said"wow, makes me wish i had a flying car." shego saidthe made to monkey fist's temple"monkey fist, had over the pulsar" Kim said Ron and Kim were standing there, they had planed o surprise me that shego was there"Kim possible and that buffoon" monkey fist exclaimed."come on It's Ron" Ron said, "man i can't believed you did that to shego" Ron continued"you can't stop me and my monkey's I'll use the pulsar to make people bow to me and my monkeys and i Will rule to world."That's what you think" shego said as she walked up next to Kim and Ron"you are sooo going to pay."shego hands are now glowing and she throws the green plasma at him. he goes flying and lands on the pulsar, and brakes itshego laughs, "aww did you brake it" shego said as if she was talking to a childwith the pulsar broken, they three of them left. Kim dropped shego off at drakken's then her and Ron went that night shego sat her the chair as drakken planed his next take over the world idea. and was gald that Kim saved her, ever if she was a pest. at the words of sometime bad people need saving too, sound good to End

Fight for Season 5 of Kim possible. Go here to help and join the group

.??gid=95263933347


End file.
